The Start of Another Battle
This starts the Dimensional Arc. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Ivy the Cat and Lightningbolt Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Selena the Cat Skippe the Dog Stretch the Cat Orbis the Cat Durango the Cat Villains Gloomi the Devil Querrell the Chameleon and Talba Chloe the Raccoon Sarah the Rabbit Chapter 1-What Happened to Gloomi? Crystal was walking along a path, living normally, until she saw something small in the sky land somewhere in Blue Ridge. Crystal: What is THAT? She then ran over to check it out. She saw a crashed thing that looked like Eggmans Eggmobile, but different. She recognised it though. Crystal: It can't be... Then Querrell climbed out from underneath. Crystal: You! What are you doing here? Querrell: Relax, I had no intention of attacking or anything, merely, to tell you something, perhaps? Crystal: Why would I believe anything you say, you big fat liar?! Querrell: This time is different. I advise we speak in a private area. Crystal: Why so? Is this some kind of trap? Querrell: I just said I have no intention of attacking you, are you deaf? Besides, that crash was just malfunctioning, that thing is not designed to land well. Crystal: Ok, so, what? Querrell: Find us a secret area, then I'll talk. When they did, Querrell started talking. Querrell: Now, do you remember that fight with Gloomi, the one you participated in? Crystal: Yes, and when we lost one of the team? Querrell: Yes, well, I was there, and since then I have gathered information by using different sources of powerful material. From my investigation, I have learnt a few things have happened since that day. Crystal: What? Querrell: First of all, Gloomi. Crystal: Yes, what happened to him? Querrell: He's not dead. He merely fled somewhere far, planning something to.... most likely get you and your friends again. Crystal: Of course, and we'll be ready when that time comes. Querrell: That time is soon, because I used a Chaos Emerald to see where in the universe he was. It said, on this planet, but impossible, as he isn't. I deducted to the possibility he's in some sort of alternate world, ready to strike this one at any moment. So get ready for soon. Crystal: Of course, but why are you notifying me about this? Querrell: Because I would want to team up. Crystal: What? First of all, all my friends are against you, how would they trust you, and second, how do we know you're not gonna turn on us? Querrell: Now listen. One, If he's attacking to destroy the PLANET, not the cities, the PLANET, then why would I keep mindlessly fighting you like a fool? It would be immature. So the same would go for your side. Second, I have been weakened from Gloomi's attack to capture me to use my mind to help his disastrous scheme. There would be no way I would even be able to attack your group until I'm fully ready again. And this is only a temporary shift of sides, so once Gloomi's gone, we can go back to our normal routine of fighting for the freedom of the planet under my rules or nobodys. Deal? Crystal: Ok, so, I'll tell the others then... Querrell: More news, I'm not done, and you mustn't tell ANYONE this, as we don't want to get their hopes up. Crystal: What? Querrell: Remember when you lost that dog friend of yours to Gloomi's last-ditch effort to harm your side? Crystal: Yes... Querrell: Well, I did my research, and I also found out, he's not dead. Crystal: What? How? We clearly saw him blow up. Querrell: That was a warp, not blow-up to death. He exists in this world still. Crystal: Ok, so... Querrell: Don't tell your friends this, we don't want to get their hopes up, as we might encounter him in our fight against this............. devil. Crystal: I get what you mean, it could distract them. Querrell: Exactly. Now, I'm going to go, but keep your eye out for anything strange. Crystal: Sure, I guess. Querrell: Good. He then ran off. Crystal: That's weird. Chapter 2-In Another... Same World.... In another world... where Gloomi was... just after he escaped from the E.W. fight... Gloomi: Oh, good, I've escaped those pests. Now, I don't know where I am.... He then started wandering about, then saw a blu-ish raccoon destroying everything. She seemed to notice him and came over. Gloomi: Oh no, they've still got me, even here! ???: Who are you? Someone I definetely haven't seen before. Someone new in the town. Eh, why don't you help me? Gloomi: What was that ones name? She's... chased me... ???: Who? Why me? Why do I keep confusing you? Can I talk to you? Gloomi: Uh... ok... They then went somewhere privately. Gloomi: Ok, so, I was in this fight, I teleported myself here, and I have now found one of the Elemental Warriors with amnesia, heh, I don't know what I was doing... ???: Elemental Warrior? What's that? Gloomi: What? ???: Listen, brother, who is the name you compared me to? Tell me.' Gloomi: Um, the name was.... (thoughts) Crys... Crystal, thats it! (voice) Crystal.... and you look exactly like her... ???: Crystal? Who could you be talking about/ I know nobody in this place named Crystal. Gloomi: What? But aren't you...? Chloe: My name is Chloe, and I know no Crystals in this town whatsoever. I don't have any twins either. Gloomi: (thoughts) exatcly the same... different name... different place... this is an alternate world! (voice) Oh, now i get it, this is an alternate world! Chloe: Excuse me? Sarah goes on about tech stuff, but I've never heard "alternate worlds" out before. What's an alternate world? Gloomi: (thinking) .... Ok... I would guess.... yes.. that would work! Chloe: Did you hear what I said? Gloomi: Listen, I think I know a way to help your world destroying thing. Chloe: And how do you know that? Gloomi: First impressions. Now, alternate worlds.... we could get Crystal in so much trouble for that... Chloe: You keep mentioning this Crystal girl yet you never tell me. Gloomi: You said you had a friend who was good with tech stuff. Mind taking me to her? Chloe: If you'll explain everything. Gloomi: Certainly... After a long time had passed, when Gloomi had explained his plan to the two evil ones, one was spying. ???: Copy, they've got another ally. ???: Roger, I've got ya, just hang on, we'll see who it is. (turns to someone) You recognise this guy? Skippe: Yes... yes I do. Orbis: Yo, you never told us your name, I'm Orbis, and the other guy is Durango. Who are you? Skippe: My name is Skippe. I'm from another world and one of the Elemental Warriors. I'm currently needing your help to get that guy... Gloomi... gone. Orbis: If you're from another world, we'll help you get back there. Skippe: Thanks, but, let's deal with that Gloomi first. Orbis: Ok. (into communicator box) Report back, we need to figure out something! Durango: Roger that, I'm coming. Durango out! (hung up) Skippe: You know, you two are certainly different from the Orbis and Durango I saw in my world. Orbis: We can help you alot, don't worry. With Gloomi... Gloomi: Now, let's see, if we lure the other ones here, we could send then into abyss. Chloe: So, destroying them is what you wanna do? Gloomi: Yes, and your helping of destroying worlds. If you can tear up their cities, they'll mistake it for Crystal and get rid of her! Then I can have her and her group eradicated. Sarah: I might be able to connect with the other world, and we can carry out that plan. Chloe: Sure, it might take a while, cause I'm kinda weak... Gloomi: Look around, you've done heaps of good work here. Now do that to the other world. Chloe: Ok! Chapter 3-The Strangest Television News Ever Broadcasted.... and an Arrest. In the normal world, a few days had passed since Querrell's talk to Crystal, and she hadn't explained anything yet, as she was worried how they would react. After a few days, something happened. Sophana: Crystal, come on in! Crystal: What is it? She was then dragged in. News Reporter: This is breaking news, apparently, Crystal the Raccoon has been attacking the city, the planet-wide hero that has saved us many times. Anyone know about this? Sophana: Crystal! Why would you do such a thing?! Crystal: (looking) That one... looks different than me... No, Sophana, they've got it wrong, that's not me, look closer. Sophana then looked, and she saw that the raccoon they were filming was a darker shade of blue and different. Crystal: Besides, why would I destroy a city? That's one of the stupidest things in the world for someone to do, unless they're evil of something, which that one is. Sophana: Um... I've got a bad feeling about this... Then outside, were shown to be police officers. Crystal: Oh come on, now! Surely they can look, right? Then she was arrested, and put in jail. Crystal: It wasn't my fault, I swear! Why don't you look at the video footage properly people?! Police guy 1: We looked, and she, IS you, so you're going in. Crystal: But can't you tell she's darker? Police guy 2: She's you, stop arguing, now, live in there. Chapter 4-A Break-Out and MORE Confusion So she was forced in, sadly, with sadness on her mind. That night, reports were still happening, and they all got confused. Crystal: (thoughts) Didn't Querrell say... (flashback) Querrell: Exactly. Now, I'm going to go, but keep your eye out for anything strange. (flashback ended) Crystal: (thoughts) Oh, why now...? Later that night, the attacking stopped, and there was a giant crash-in. Crystal: (woke up) Huh? Querrell was on the floor, coughing. Querrell: (whispering) The dust these places have is terrible.. Crystal! Crystal: What? Querrell? Querrell: Shhh, I'm trying to get you out of here, the attacks just recently sprung up again and we need to stop her. Crystal: Fat chance, with me stuck in here. Querrell: That's why I'm getting you out of here. I even got the pup to help. Talba poked his head over the hole. Talba: (whispered) Hey there! Querrell: Now come, we need to stop her before chaos ensues. So then they got out. Crystal: So, why are you helping me? Querrell: This must be a part of Gloomi's plan, and I reckoned he'd do something like this, they'd get you, mistakening it for that other one, and holding the innocent captive while the culprit keeps going. Crystal: Where is that other one? Like you said, let's stop her. Querrell: Sure. As they went over the city, they saw Chloe destroying the city. Querrell: There you go, the culprit. Crystal: She looks so much like me it's not even funny! Chloe then noticed them. Chloe: Wow, do I have some kind of twin or something? This is gonna get confusing. Crystal: Who are you? Why are you destroying the city? Chloe: Cause destroying things is the general statement of awesome? Needless to say, who are YOU? Querrell: Were you sent by someone named Gloomi? Chloe: Yes, because he said this world needed a little... cleaning up? Crystal: Cleaning up as in, get rid of obviously... Chloe: Exactly. Then sirens were shown across town. Chloe: Looks like my times up, see ya later, loser! Crystal: Don't go! But Chloe then vanished, into seemingly nothing as police officers came up. Crystal: Are you serious? Querrell: I'll be with you this time. When they came up, they were surrounded. Police guy in charge: You are completely surrounded, Crystal! Crystal: Geez... Querrell: Wait! We can explain! Police guy in charge: Let's take both of them. When they were taken back, Querrell asked if they could be reasoned with. Querrell: Now listen to me, and me alone, I know Crystal, and I know she's not the kind to destroy a city, but there is another, alternate version of Crystal who's mind's as twisted as.. well... say the Eggman we all know. But worse. Police guy in charge: How do we know this isn't a lie? Querrell: Because look at the footage. He then played it on his device. Querrell: Notice the blue, and the eyes. The torn clothes, the much meaner look, but... much weaker than this one here. Crystal: I also do not remember going through a city destroying it with punches alone. I wouldn't even do that. After a while, they started to believe them. Police guy in charge: Alright, can we leave the rest up to you, you seem to know alot. Querrell: Certainly. Count on us. Crystal: Sure thing! We'll stop her, and whoever she may be friends with. So then they went out, and morning was just coming. Querrell: Meet me at my base with your friends and explain everything to them. Don't bring too many, but we don't want too less. Gloomi's planning something and we have to stop him. Crystal: Sure. Chapter 5-Gathering a Team When Crystal returned home, she explained everything to her friend except the bits she couldn't tell(like Skippe) and asked if they could join her. She asked Sophana, Ivy, Lightningbolt, Spikeball, Chocolate. She asked Pit and Chippi, and even Selena and Stretch. Selena when she left with Crystal said goodbye to her brothers. Selena: See ya, boys, I'll be back! Orbis: Ok, bye! Durango: Good luck in your quest! When they met up with Querrell... Querrell: Good, a decently sized team! Crystal: I found those that would help, we'll beat Gloomi. Querrell: Yes, so lets go. Querrell then showed them all his hovervan he can use to traverse the dimensions. Querrell: If she's like you, then no doubt she's from an alternate world, so we've got to go full. Pit: I wondered about that, seriously, why would they mistake that for you? Crystal: First impressions, perhaps? Chippi: That wouldn't be you. Because she wouldn't be able to just accept that me hugging Choco is a thing! Crystal: Ok then... Chocolate: Oh no... Chippi: Hug time! And she hugged Choco again. Querrell: Ok, let's go and stop her team of baddies. Selena: And Gloomi again. So then they crossed the border between the alternate worlds, and landed in there. Ivy: Wow, to think, a ruined city would be a wonderful thing in this world. Stretch: Sounds more terrible. Spikeball: Plip...(Yeah...) Lightningbolt: Priiii Prii Pririri Pri Pri Pri Pri Priri Pripri Pri Pri Pri...(It's very frightening to think that is even allowed in this world...) Crystal: First, we find the alternates, right? Querrell: Yep. Then we can beat Gloomi without the trouble of beating an army too. If we have spare time, we can also see to.. (gives a look) Crystal: (thoughts) Of course. Find Skippe too.... So then they got ready for the horrors, excitement, anything, in this alternate world. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dimensional Arc